Achy Jakey Heart 3
by TroyellaxJiley4evr
Summary: Jake Comes Back again but miley may not take him back the 3rd Time. Read Please and Review.Give Me Ideas on what to do next chapter and I WILL CREDIT YOU ON THE CHAPTER.R
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: This takes place after Achy Jakey Heart Part 2.Enjoy.**

_Love Leslie." Who's Leslie it better not be one of those actors" Miles Dad Says. He s friend, a really good Friend."_

_**Italics from now on are miley thinking in her head.**_

**3 Months Later.**

"I really miss him, Lils, I mean I know he didn't know how to act normal, but I love him, but maybe I should move on" Miley said sadly sighing.

"Well maybe he has changed and wants another chance to prove that he can be a normal guy " a mysterious yet familiar voice said." Wait a minute I know that voice" miley said as she was turning around. A boy with brown hair looked straight into her eyes and she felt sparks.

_Oh My God!! ITS JAKE. _"Miles, HELLO MILEY!!!" Lilly Said."Oh sorry, so what's your name?

"Cody". _ He is so lying, I can see it in his eyes, his gorgeous green eyes.Miley snap out of it!!! He said normal is stupid and _

"So Cody have you had any girlfriends lately" Miley Asked staring right at him." Yea I have I really did and still really do love this girl, but I turned in to a really big ego maniac which made us break up but I really wish I can show her that I am not the same guy I was 3 months ago, so have you had any boyfriends lately?

" Yea I did his name was Jake Ryan and are relationship was or I think was really good but then I noticed the true side of Jake which was a big egomaniac jerk who couldn't be normal. I really loved him but after a week of going out we got in a fight at the end of a movie premiere about being normal. He called being normal stupid which basically was calling me that so we broke up and right now I think he is still that jerk and I don't know if I will go back to him because even though he puts on a wig and acts like normal he hurt me so bad. Miley Said then walked out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: Ok people now I want yall to give me ideas on how this should keep going. So press the blue button down below and keep sending me ideas. And ill give yall credit in the chapters you all give me ideas for. Much Love,Kace**


	2. Can this Day get any worse?

-1**A/N Thanks for the 4 reviews ive gotten im going to put this chapter up!. This chapter is the idea from forbiddenxMelody.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA I WISH I DID LOLZ.**

**Bold italics are jakes mind.**

**Preview from last chap.**

_Even with the wig and trying to act normal I don't know if I can take him back, it hurt so bad.Miley then walked out of the cafeteria._

_**CHAPTER 2.**_

**When Miley walked out of the cafeteria tears started coming down her cheeks **_He was such a jerk thinking I would take him back after he called being normal stupid._

"Cody" just stood there speechless, thinking why he technically did call Miley stupid and thinking I wonder how I can get her back.

It was the end of school and Miley and Lilly were walking home when it started pouring down rain,_Oh great can this day get any worse._

Right when Miley said that a limo drove by that looked quite familiar to Miley and soaked her. Then "Cody" made the limo stop and he turned back to see who he splashed and of course with his luck it was who….Miley._**This is great.. Way to go Jake. You first make miley mad in the café and now your limo just soaked her. **_**He literally slapped his hand to his forehead.**

Now Miley was soaked and freezing her butt off and then she see no other than Jake Freaking Ryan get out of the car with his wig on. "You have got to be kidding me **( how she says it on take this job and love it when she has to eat the liver). **Miley just gave Jake an evil glare yet while she is shivering." Miley I am so sorry please forgive me". I will forgive you if you give me a freaking ride home" miley said while giving him a sort of mean look yet sincere. " I will always give you a ride anytime Miley" Jake said sweetly. When they got in the limo Jake was the first to Speak" How have you been Miley". "Lets see how have I been lets start with my ex-boyfriend tells me three months ago he loves me and then he calls being normal stupid, almost tells my secret and then HE COMES BACK ACTING "NORMAL "AND SOAKS ME WITH HIS STUPID LIMO!!!!! Is that a good enough answer for you JAKE! Miley yelled at the brink of tears.

"Im Sorry Miley" Jake Said."Hey Miley can I ask You one question.

"Sure" Miley said giving him a sort of sad look.

"Do you Still Love Me"' Jake said looking deep into her eyes noticing the spark in her eyes were gone.

" I……

**A/N oooo Cliffy lol. Review Fast. And ill write another chap before tomorrow Love.Kace**


	3. Friends

**A/N: Thanks to ForbiddenxMelody and betherealways247 I'm going to add one more chap before I leave on my road trip and then ill add more when I get back.I kno my chaps are short rite now but as the story goes on they will get longer.**

**Previously on Achy Jakey Heart 3**

_Miley can I ask you one question. "Sure". Do you still love me"?._

_I….._

**Chapter 3.**

"I don't know, I honestly don't know anymore, I mean you have come back to me twice wanting me back, but how do I know your not going to break up with me again.

"I." Jake started to say but Miley interrupted him " Jake you hurt me so many times and I don't know if I can handle that anymore."Miley said sadly on the verge of tears.

"Miley im so sorry ive hurt you, but can you give me one more chance and I can prove to you that im not the same jerk I was 3 months ago. Please Miley I will do anything to get you back.

"Fine. You have 3 weeks to prove to me that your not the same egotistical jerk you were 3 months ago and I will think about taking you back but until then we can only I mean ONLY be friends, got it.

"Thank you so much Miles I wont mess it up" He said as he was giving her a hug. Or so he thought he wouldn't mess it up. What they didn't know was Amber and Ashley were hiding behind a tree listening to them talk.

"Well I guess I will see you later Leslie" Miley said giggling. Jake had a big smile plastered on his face right when she said Leslie.

"Well bye Hannah Montana" Jake said really happily. What he didn't know was how Amber and Ashley yet again heard Jake call Miley Hannah Montana.

"Ooooo tsssss" Amber and Ashley said at the same time sort of wickedly.

Miley and Jake both walked into there houses with a smile on there face saying at the same time" Finally things are starting to work out" or so they thought.

**A/N So what do u want amber and Ashley to do and what do yall want jakes first attempt to win Miley back be. Ideas Please. I will be updating Saturday do to a road tripL. Much Love, Kace P.S I KNO ITS SHORT BUT WORK WITH ME I PROMISE THE NXT ONES WILL BE LONGER. Expect more stories since im going to be writing them on the road trip and then typing them up on here Saturday.**


	4. Jake and Ashley!

-1**A/N OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in a Month! I was busy working on Mistakes by Kissing Nikki but I promise to Update More Often with this story so anyway on with the Chapter.**

_Previously_

_Miley im so sorry ive hurt you, but can you give me one more chance and I can prove to you that im not the same jerk I was 3 months ago. Please Miley I will do anything to get you back._

"_Fine. You have 3 weeks to prove to me that your not the same egotistical jerk you were 3 months ago and I will think about taking you back but until then we can only I mean ONLY be friends, got it.Miley Said looking at him_

"_Thank you so much Miles I wont mess it up" He said as he was giving her a hug. _

_Or so he thought he wouldn't mess it up. What they didn't know was Amber and Ashley were hiding behind a tree listening to them talk._

"_Well I guess I will see you later Leslie" Miley said giggling. Jake had a big smile plastered on his face right when she said Leslie._

"_Well bye Hannah Montana" Jake said really happily. What he didn't know was how Amber and Ashley yet again heard Jake call Miley Hannah Montana._

"_Ooooo tsssss" Amber and Ashley said at the same time sort of wickedly._

_Miley and Jake both walked into there houses with a smile on there face saying at the same time" Finally things are starting to work out" or so they thought._

**Next Day **

Miley woke up early because she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw a dozen pink roses which were her favorite. She Smiled and picked up the note that was attached.. It Read:

_Dear Miley,_

_I knew these were your favorite, So I decided to get them. I was wondering if I could walk you to school today?_

_Love, Leslie_

Miley smiled at the last part, she loved it when he put his real Name.

Miley called Jake and told him yes. Jake came by to Miley's and held her bag for her while they walked to School. They didn't know that by the end of the day someone would be heartbroken.

Miley and Jake walked to their locker ( **they share a locker because the janitor decided to make a bigger one for Jake and used mileys to do that).**

Jake saw a note in the locker that had his name on it, He figured it was a note from a fan but when he opened it his eyes went wide It Read :

_To: Leslie_

_From: Ashley and Amber_

_Jake ,_

_We Know that your real name is Leslie and that Miley Is Hannah Montana. If you don't want either Secret all over the internet and school then I suggest you listen to what you have to do._

_Here are the rules_

_1. Don't Talk or have any Contact with Miley_

_2. You have to go out with Ashley(Me)_

_3. You have to pretend that Miley doesn't exist_

_4. You have to_ _kiss me in front of her_

_If you don't follow these rules, You and her secrets will be all over._

_Ashley and Amber_

"Jake what's wrong?" Miley asked looking at Jake Concerned

" Nothing, look I got to go " Jake said a little Angry and he walked away without even kissing her on the cheek in a friendly way.

" Who sprinkled rudeness in his oatmeal this morning" Miley said while heading over to her two best friends Lilly and Oliver

**With Jake and Ashley**

" So Jake I see you listened to me " Ashley said looking at Jake

" Yes I did now can we please get this over with" Jake said grabbing her hand _ Man miley is going to hate me for the rest of my life for this _Jake thought as they walked towards Miley

Miley turned around and saw her worst fear ,Jake and Ashley walking down the hallway holding hands and laughing.

Miley turned quickly to Oliver and Lilly so no one would see the tears starting to stream down her face.

" Guys I got to get to class I will see you later" Miley said walking to class with her head down.

Miley got to class and of course it was chemistry which Jake was her partner which meant they sat right next to each other.

Jake walked in and sat quietly next to Jake. He turned to Miley and saw tears down her cheeks. His heart broke when he saw her like this, he knew she didn't want her identity spilled but he needed to talk to her.

" Miley…….

**A/N ooo…. What is Jake going to say… Find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
